


Amethyst and Steven: Addendum

by Carliro



Series: Amethyst And Steven [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue Light, Gen, Plot Twists, Spoilers, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: SPOILERS YOU HAVE TO READ EVERY SINGLE STEVEN AND AMETHYST FANFIC IN ORDER TO GALAXY BRAIN THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Amethyst & Steven Universe
Series: Amethyst And Steven [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/202370





	Amethyst and Steven: Addendum

Everything was coming according to the accordance of planning a plan.

The evil lady that Amethyst took the spine off laughed. It was all part of the plan.

"The Gems, so myopic in their quest for marriage, have failed to see my relentless machinations!" she said evilly.

Steven and Amethyst were seperated forever in Hell, to be raped by middle aged pedophile demons full of anal warts. Whetever Gems weren't already dead were the woman's sexual pet servants, rubbing their oily bodies with shit to be sexually appealing to the men she hired to rape them. All the gods mourned the death of Steven, who only Hades had now.

"My ambitions are endless. None of this world can stop me."

And so the lady shone some cancerous UV light on herself..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................MAMA ODIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
